Purgatory
by NewBie86
Summary: This story is about Lexie (oc) that has to get to purgatory to get her sister Meg back. But to do so she has to find a certain Dean Winchester first, who is also trapped in purgatory. Will Lexie's plan work? Set after season 7 will not be following the series.


*** Purgatory ***

Prologue

Lexie ran out of the museum and quickly jumped into her black pick-up, throwing a cloth covered item on the passenger's seat, before she drove off. After a few miles, she made her way into the woods, checking constantly in her mirrors, making sure she wasn't followed. She speeded into the narrow roads she knew all too well and stopped the pick-up in back of a seemingly rotten cabin. She quickly took the poorly wrapped item in her arms and jumped out of the car. She pushed the door of the cabin opened and closed it, making sure all her locks were locked before leaning on the door, taking a calming breath.

Lexie took a moment and looked around her home. Picture of her and Meg covered the walls. She missed her sister more than life itself. They made the best team. Even after the accident, Meg was always there for Lexie.

Lexie and Meg were, as you would call them; hunters. When Lexie was about 9 years old and Meg was 14, demons broke into their home. Lexie was awakened by her father, who told her to hide in the bunker he had made in the basement with her sister and wait for him. Meg grabbed Lexie and both of them made a bee line for the basement. Meg quickly locked the iron door and grabbed her little sister as they sat in the far corner on the cold floor.

_It's okay Lex, mom and dad will take care of it. _Meg whispered as she played in Lexie's light blond locks.

Both girls jumped as they heard glass shattering upstairs. They heard laughter, screams and commotion for what seemed like hours till there was no sound at all. Meg got up but Lexie tried pulling her back down. The oldest turned to her sister and put a finger to her lips, to make sure Lexie wouldn't make a sound. Meg slowly made her way to the door, trying to hear any sign of their parents.

A loud bang made both girls scream in horror as someone was hitting the door, making the bunker shake.

_I know you're in there, little girls... Come out! _They heard a voice roar on the other side and then the pounding started again.

Lexie started sobbing and rocking back and forth in the corner.

_It's okay Lexie, it can't break in... _Meg explained and quickly ran to the table, frantically looking for the emergency cell phone she knew her parents kept here. She finally found it and started dialing with shaking hands a number she knew by heart.

_Pick up, pick up... Uncle Joey! It's Meg! Something's in the house! (...) we're in the bunker (...) I don't know (...) It's trying to come in. (...) hurry. _Meg said before she shut the phone and joined her sister, hugging her tight as she made soothing sounds.

That night, both Meg and Lexie lost their parents. Lexie still remembers being in her uncle's arms as he shielded her eyes but she could smell the blood as he brought them outside to his car. Since that night both girls stayed at their uncle's as he trained them to be the best hunters possible.

At age 16, Lexie had left school and was on the road with her sister, killing anything that went bump in the night with the help of their uncle Joey. At 18 Uncle Joey started getting sick and a doctor's appointment turned their world upside down. Joey had stage four, lung cancer. The three of them decided to take a break and both sisters took care of Joey as his body slowly gave up the fight. A few weeks after he had passed away Meg convinced Lexie to get back on the road and make a difference, the way their uncle would have wanted them to do.

Meg was everything to Lexie. She looked up to her older sister and knew Meg would always protect her. Together they fought demons, shapeshifters, ghosts and anything the supernatural sent their way.

Once Lexie turned 20, a normal Vampire hunt changed their lives forever. Lexie had lost the upper hand and was desperately trying to fight off a vampire who she could feel his breath on her neck when Meg came and tackled the monster off of her. The distraction gave her time to find her machete on the floor of the abandon building but a blood curling scream froze her into place. Time slowed down as Lexie made her way to her sister and swung the blade with all her might and the Vampire's head flew off his shoulders. She quickly dropped the machete, pushed the body off of her sister to see blood gushing out of her neck.

_You're okay, you're okay! It's just a scratched. _Lexie said frantically as she ripped the sleeve off of her arm and applied pressure to the wound.

_Lex... _Meg rasped out and pointed to the machete on the ground.

_Pl-please... do it. _Meg begged as she chocked on her blood.

_Shh shhh shhh... _Lexie said as she kissed her sister's sweaty forehead.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... Lexie chocked out as she lovingly petted her head. Meg smiled weakly before losing conciseness._

_No, no, no, no, nooooo... Lexie cried out._

She crawled to where the machete was and picked it up with shaky hands. She made her way back to her sister's limp body. She swung the blade back, but was flooded by memories of them together laughing, crying and even fighting and dropped the blade to the floor. She hugged her sister's bloodied body to her as she cried out for what seemed like hours. Once her body was too weak to cry anymore, she noticed it was getting lighter outside. She knew she wasn't thinking straight but she refused to give up on Meg. She got up and started dragging her sister out of the building. She managed to get her into the car and drove to their cabin. She placed her limp sister on her bed and grabbed some rope and tied her tightly to the head and feet of the wooden bed.

It took two days before Meg opened her eyes. She was confused at first but once she remembered what had happened she cried and yelled at Lexie to end it. Then soon enough she started to change, begging her sister to let her go, saying her throat was on fire. After another night Lexie decided to feed her sister with blood bags she had stolen from the hospital. It took a month in total before she trusted Meg wouldn't kill her and finally untied her. They slowly but surely went back to hunting. Meg was stronger and her senses were hyped up, which always gave them the advantage on their enemies. Meg managed her cravings better than her mood swings, but Lexie didn't mind it. She had her sister by her side and that was all that mattered.

That was until three months ago, Lexie was 25 now, when they hunted a vampire nest and after offing three of them, one took the machete away from Meg and sliced her head off clean. Lexie screamed, trying to get to her sister. She expertly hacked the heads off of twelve vampires and finally made it to Meg. A laugh stopped her and the vampire holding the machete threw it at her. Lexie ducked and threw hers at the vampire and his head rolled off as his body fell to the ground. Lexie's legs gave in as she numbly stared her sister's head.

She watched, sitting on the hood of her RAM, as the cabin, containing the vampires, including Meg, burnt to the ground. She took the last chug of her vodka bottle and threw it at the blaze before falling off of the hood and wobbled carelessly into the pick-up.

She spent months mourning her sister by drinking and recklessly hunting. That was until she had broken her leg in a werewolf faceoff. She used her time of healing, to study and read old books that belonged to her uncle. That's when she found an old leather book titled Purgatory. She quickly became obsess once she read that that was where supernatural being went once they died. She had always figured they were sent to hell. Not that purgatory sounded any better though. The thought of Meg being there, fighting to survive, alone, made her stomach twist.

She eventually found a ritual that would open a portal to where her sister was. But it was used to summon the souls of ancient monsters to become powerful, which was not what Lexie wanted. Plus, it demanded a lunar eclipse. All she wanted was a way to get there, find her sister and bring her back home. She didn't care of the price she would have to pay or the repercussions that could happen. All she knew was Meg didn't belong there and Lexie had to get her back.

Once her leg had healed she tracked down a witch and questioned her about purgatory and how to get there.

_Why in the world would anybody want to go there? _The black haired witch, named Rita, asked.

_To get someone who doesn't belong there out. _Lexie said and the witch smiled sadly at the petite blond hunter.

_I'm sorry, I've never heard of such a spell... _The witch said and Lexie pulled out her gun and slammed the woman against the wall of her boutique, placing the gun over the woman's heart.

_I kill witches for a living. I suggest you think real hard before saying you can't help me._ Lexie spat out.

_I can't help you- but I might know who could. If you just put that gun-_

_Talk! _The hunter yelled shoving the witch back into the wall.

_Okay! Okay! You need someone who knows how to get in and out. Right? You said you kill witches for a living so I'm assuming you're a hunter? _Rita asked but Lexie just stared at her.

_The only creatures I know who can come and go from plane to plane would be the ones sending them there..._

_Reapers. _Lexie guessed and couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before.

_I might know a spell to-_

_Didn't you hear I kill witches!? I'm not looking to team up with one. _Lexie said and used her gun to knock out the witch and walked out of the boutique.

She didn't need her help, she knew she had a book about reapers in her cabin and drove back home, wishing it wasn't a mistake to had left the witch alive. She just honestly didn't want to bother with it, she had more important things to do.

Lexie pulled away the cloth and smiled as she looked down to her last missing ingredient; an ore of gold, she had stolen from a museum a couple of towns down. She pushed herself off the locked door and gathered all her ingredients and proceeded on painting a trap in the middle of the living room, making sure every stroke of paint was perfectly drawn like the picture in her book.

She grabbed an old bowl from the kitchen and placed it on the coffee table in front of the trap. She took her spell book and started lighting white candles around the bowl. Kneeling on the floor, she added to the bowl a few ingredients which included; a crucifix, the gold ore, hemlock and took the dagger from her pocket and sliced her hand, aiming the droplets of blood into the bowl. She quickly wrapped a piece of cloth around her hand and lit a match, dropping it into the bowl. Red smoke started rising and Lexie cleared her throat as she picked up the book.

_O theris tes caleo se cai deo. _

Lexie placed the book back down and slowly got back up. She felt a light breeze behind her and quickly turned around but nothing was there.

_You have got to be kidding me... _Lexie heard a woman's voice say annoyingly.

Sure enough when Lexie turned back, there was a beautiful black woman standing in the reaper's trap looking not too impressed.

_You... You're a reaper? _She asked. In all her years as a hunter, Lexie never actually seen a real reaper, somehow she had always imagined them wearing hooded black capes, holding a scythe or at least looked more... dead.

_You tell me, you're the one who summoned me. Little girl I am in no mood to-_

_Little girl? Ha! You have no clue who I am do you? _Lexie laughed bitterly as she took out, from her back holster, an angel blade her uncle had bought off some black market website and to her surprised, turned out to be the real thing.

The reaper seemed impressed for a short moment but soon started staring Lexie down.

_Alexandria Chase, daughter of deceased hunters; Linda and Paul Chase. You've been hunting ever since you were wee big with your uncle Joey and big sis Margaret... Shall I continue? _The reaper asked satisfied with Lexie's shocked face.

_Alright, I'll play... Why did you... call upon me? _The woman asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

_I need you to take me to purgatory. _Lexie said seriously.

_Now why would a hunter want to go to the same place she sends monsters to? Oh, wait... this wouldn't have anything to do with... a certain vampire now would it? _The reaper said with a touch of sarcasm.

_She doesn't belong there! I have to save her. You have to send me there so I can find her and bring her back, where she belongs! I'm not asking anything but transportation here. I'll take care of rest. _Lexie explained and hated the fact her voice cracked with emotion.

_Little girl, I collect souls when the time comes and take them to their respective resting place. I take the balance of natural order very seriously. Putting a barely sober human in purgatory, would be pretty off balance..._ explained the reaper, smirking.

_Name your price. _Demanded Lexie and the reaper lifted an eyebrow.

_Well, first, you can undo this trap of yours-_

_Do I look stupid to you?!_

_Do you really want me to answer that? _Teased the woman.

Both women stared at each other a moment before the reaper started nodding to herself.

_What if I told you there is a way to send you there, but with no guarantee that you would survive or even find your sister?_

_I told you all I want is a ticket in and out. I'll handle finding my sister._

_You do realise she has been there for four months now, starving none the less. You really think she would still be the domestic vampire she was here?_ Asked the reaper.

_You're hugely underestimating her. _

_Am I? _

_One way to find out I guess... I am also curious to know where reapers end up when they die too, so which one will it be? _Lexie asked raising her blade, inspecting it closely.

_See, right there, that's what's wrong with hunters. You all deeply lack respect._

_It's actually part of the contract, you know, fine print and all... _

_Alright, enough chit-chat. I'll send you to purgatory, but you'll have to do something for me while you're there. _The reaper smiled evilly.

_I wasn't expecting any differently. _

_Like I said, I take the balance very seriously. Lucky for you, there has been an abnormally recently in purgatory._

_I knew Meg didn't belong there._

_Ha! Honey, please... Meg is... not the issue here. The reaper picked her words, judging by the look of Lexie it was probably a good idea. _

_Dean Winchester is. _

_Who? _Lexie asked and the reaper pinched the bridge of her nose, losing her patience with the young hunter.

_Have you been living under a rock? Anyway... find the only other human there. I suggest you find him quickly if you want to survive. He's a hunter too. Once you find him, find the portal and it will bring you back here. _The woman explained lightly.

_What about Meg? _

_I suggest you find her before the portal._ _See, once the portal is activated it can take a very long time to recharge and it doesn't stay at the same place for long either. Now undo the trap and you'll be on your way._

_But what if I can't find him?_

_You'll most likely get killed. But hey, at least you tried right? _

Lexie took a moment to think. But it wasn't long before she grabbed her hunting bag and placed the angel blade back into her holster. She walked over to the trap and with her boot scratched the paint off from the circle, the reaper stepped out smiling.

_What about-_ Lexie started but was cut off when the reaper touched her forehead and everything went black.

_**Hope you guys liked it! For my followers I will keep on writing my other stories also. I just got an idea about this story and had to write it. Please let me know what you think. I know this chapter is fast written about her past but hopefully it gives her enough of a back ground for you all. Till next time **_

_**Newbie ;)**_


End file.
